South Florida
by SassyAU
Summary: Takes place during the episode Secrets Exhumed. What if things had happened between Nick and Olivia while they were in Florida? Bensaro pairing.
1. Prologue

Title: South Florida.

**Summary**: Takes place during the episode **Secrets Exhumed**. What if things had happened between Nick and Olivia while they were in Florida?

**Rating**:** M.** **Adult language, situations, and tons of smut.**

**Warnings**: Some **spoilers** for the episode **Secrets Exhumed**. The first part is from the episode **Secrets Exhumed**.

**Pairing**: **Bensaro** (Nick & Olivia) If the idea of Nick Amaro and Olivia Benson together in a romantic way doesn't quite float your boat, then this story may not be for you.

**Disclaimer**: I own _nothing_ except this story idea, and the situations I put the characters (that I borrowed from NBC) in. NBC, Dick Wolf, own all the rights to the show, and the characters. I make _no_ profits off this story.

**Authors Note**:

You don't need to have seen Secrets Exhumed to get the story, but it might help. Fortunately it's my job as the writer to make sure that you know what's going on. This fiction roughly follows the storyline of Secrets Exhumed. The case is canon, but all the Bensaro tension that I add while they're working the case..is (sigh) not canon.

I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review! I really do appreciate all the support you guys give me.

* * *

Prologue:

Olivia Benson placed the cardboard box that contained her belongings from her old desk on to her new desk, the desk that was directly across from Nick.

"I don't wanna move," Fin complained as he set his own box down on the desk that Olivia used to occupy.

"It's 6 feet, Fin," Olivia pointed out as she began unpacking, taking files from the box and laying them in an organized stack on her desk.

"You're all still to complaisant, now I've said it before, and I'll say it again; it's a new year and I wanna shake things up," Cragen spoke from beside Nick's desk. Olivia simply continued unpacking.

"I like my old desk," Fin continued, pointing to his old spot that was farther back in the squad room.

"Well we can get you a grief counselor," Nick smirked. Olivia couldn't help but crack a small smile at his teasing.

"Says the guy that doesn't have to move," Fin grumbled, looking in Nick's direction.

"I'm gone a few months and you're rearranging the furniture. What's next? Carpeting? Paper towels in the men's room?" Much spoke as he entered the squad room, file folder in hand.

"Well if it isn't the man that came in from cold case," Cragen announced to the rest of his squad, a small smile on his face.

"Welcome back," Olivia greeted, offering Munch a smile.

"You know everyone says that the DNA bank at the state is a good thing. Downside; somebody's gotta go through the cases," Munch said. "Upside, I got a hit on an unsolved rape-murder from 87'."

"That's not cold, that's frigid. What do we got on the suspect so far?" Amanda Rollins suddenly jumped into the conversation, standing from her desk to join the rest of the squad.

"Brian Traymore, 52, picked up in Miami on cocaine possession," Nick read from the open file that Munch had placed in his hands.

"By the time his DNA was processed he had served his three months, he's being released tomorrow," Munch spoke, nodding his head in the captain's direction.

"I'll have the D.A start the extradition papers. Benson, Amaro, book the next flight to Miami," Cragen instructed.


	2. Chapter 1: Miami

Chapter 1: Miami.

"Names?" the hotel clerk asked as Olivia and Nick walked up to the check in desk. Olivia pushed her bangs back from her face, and huffed. It was so damn hot in Miami.

Nick gestured for her to go ahead of him.

"Benson," she spoke to the guy behind the desk.

"I've got you down for one room, one bed, and one night. Is that correct?"

Olivia nodded, and nearly jumped for joy when he didn't ask for her credit card. This one was on the department. She'd only taken a trip where the department had paid for everything once- when she'd been assigned to go to LA to gather evidence to put a serial rapist away. She'd never been asked to really travel outside of New York since.

"Alright. Here you go," the clerk handed her a key card, and gave her a map to the hotel. "Have a nice stay, Ma'am."

She stuffed the key card into her purse, and moved to the side to wait for Nick. While she was waiting, her eyes roamed the hotel lobby. The place was nice, that was for sure.

"You good?" Nick asked as he suddenly popped up beside her. Olivia had to stop herself from jumping.

"Yeah, I'm good," she answered as she headed in the direction of where the elevators were. Nick followed closely behind.

"Hey, Liv, what floor are you on?" Nick asked once they were in the elevator.

"23," Olivia replied, after looking at her key card for confirmation. He nodded and clicked the button for her. Olivia noticed that they weren't on the same floor, he was on 13. She briefly wondered why the department couldn't book them rooms on the same floor.

She looked at the large mirror that made up the side wall of the elevator, and shook her head. She hadn't had time to put on makeup once they'd gotten off the plane, and she regretted it. She looked tired, and old. Her hand automatically came up, and she wiped at her eyes in a sad attempt at making herself look slightly better.

"You're beautiful, Olivia," Nick's voice sounded from behind her.

Just as Olivia turned around to respond, the elevator dinged and Nick stepped out. He was gone before the elevator doors slid shut.

Olivia still hadn't gotten her mouth to close.

* * *

Olivia carelessly threw her small bag onto her hotel bed, and then she sunk down onto the mattress. It was only three o'clock in the afternoon; but after spending a hectic morning getting through airport security, sitting through a two hour flight, then picking up a rental car and confirming the hotel reservations, she was completely drained.

The hotel room that the department had paid for was beyond impressive; the room itself was large and spacious, there were two large windows overlooking the city of Miami, and the bed was covered in white blankets and sheets that looked clean and smelt like spring flowers.

Sunlight was pouring into the room through the curtains, and she could hear the blaring sounds of traffic coming through the open window. Olivia was so exhausted that she didn't care. She closed her eyes, and laid on her hotel bed; she was still fully dressed.

Just as she was about to fall into a well earned nap, her phone rang. With a groan, Olivia searched around until she found the annoying device, and then she reluctantly picked up.

"Benson," she answered without checking the caller I.D.

"_Liv, how's Miami?_" Fin's voice answered.

"It's good so far. We just got here," Olivia sighed and shifted on the bed.

"_Captain just wanted an update, we're still going through the files of Brian's victims_," Fin said.

"Anything?" Olivia asked.

"_Same pattern for all of the murders, and we're going to run DNA from the other victims. Hell, at this point we don't even need a confession from the son of a bitch_," Fin said.

"Good. Glad to hear this won't be a wasted trip," Olivia said.

"_Yeah, well, I better get back to working before Amanda notices and busts my ass. She's keeping me on my toes_," Fin chuckled.

"Wouldn't want to be the reason you get your ass kicked, Fin. I'll see you later," Olivia yawned, and hung up. She tossed her phone down on the pillow beside her, and snuggled further into the warm blankets. Her eyes closed and she slowly relaxed.

Her phone rang again.

"Jesus," Olivia grumbled and snatched the device off the pillow, beyond annoyed. "Hello?" she answered.

"_Olivia? Are you okay?_" the slightly husky voice of her partner, Nick Amaro, came through the phone.

"Oh, Nick. Hey. I'm fine. What's up?" Olivia asked. She was hoping that he was calling to tell her goodnight, and not to drag her out of the comfortable bed she was currently resting on.

"_Well, since it's only three, I figured I could show you Miami. If you're up for it?_" Nick sounded hesitant, like it'd taken him forever to work up the nerve to actually ask her. Despite the thick layer of exhaustion that covered her like a blanket, Olivia found that she couldn't bring herself to shoot him down.

"Sounds good, Nick," Olivia responded. "Let me get dressed, and I'll meet you out front in ten?"

"_Okay_," Nick spoke, she could hear the excitement in his voice. It astounded her that she had that effect on him.

She hung up, and threw her phone on the bedside table. Olivia felt much more energized than she had two minutes ago, and she didn't even want to think about the reason why.

* * *

Olivia sloppily placed her sunglasses on top of her head, letting the metal frame rest against the dark strands of her hair. She leaned heavily against their rental car.

The sun in Miami was overbearing, and the intensity in which the rays came down was extremely different than in New York. Olivia could feel the back of her sleeveless black blouse starting to heat up, and suddenly she wished she'd worn a different color. She absentmindedly rubbed a hand over her bare arm as she tried to spot Nick through the crowd of people that had gathered in front of the hotel.

Her phone rang, and Olivia dug it out of the back pocket of her blue jeans.

"Benson," she answered out of habit, even though she was sure that it was Nick calling.

"_Hey, Liv. Uh- I'm in the lobby,_" he spoke. Olivia wondered how long he'd been waiting in the lobby before he decided to call.

"I'm outside, I got the car from the valet," Olivia answered.

"_Oh, I'll be right there_," Nick spoke before he hung up. Olivia sighed and placed her phone back in her pocket, and then she adjusted her glasses one last time- trying to make it seem like she hadn't been standing outside for the past twenty minutes.

Olivia spotted Nick as soon as he stepped out of the hotel's front doors. Nick's presence was a strong passionate force, and she could always tell when he had walked into a room. Maybe that was a sign that they'd finally built up a strong partnership. She could see Nick struggling to find her; their car was parked a small distance away from the main entrance. Olivia put a hand up, and waved to him. Nick gave her his signature boyish smirk, and Olivia tried to ignore the sudden fluttering in her stomach.

"You look nice, Olivia," Nick spoke as he walked up. Olivia tucked a curly strand of hair back that had fallen from her sloppy bun. She remembered his comment in the elevator. She really wished he would stop complimenting her.

"Thanks," Olivia murmured. Her eyes automatically roamed his body. He was wearing dark jeans that hugged him nicely, and a tight white t-shirt that did nothing to hide his muscles, and made his naturally tanned skin pop. Olivia had to force herself to look away; there was no way that she could be having thoughts about Nick. She was a woman in her forties, and Nick was still in his thirties. The age gap wasn't that big, but it didn't matter. He was still young. He was also her partner, so there was no reason to even be having this conversation with herself.

"You ready?" Nick asked as he stepped around her, and pulled the passenger door open for her.

Olivia didn't respond, but gave him a small smile as she hopped into the rented Sedan. Nick closed the passenger door behind her, and then jogged around to the drivers side.

_And they say chivalry's dead_, Olivia thought.

* * *

"Olivia? Hey, we're here." A warm hand was on the side of her neck, and somebody was gently shaking her. Olivia groaned and tried to roll over, her hip connected with something hard and a hiss escaped her lips before she could stop it. Brown eyes popped open and she was met with Nick's amused ones.

Olivia looked down, she had rolled over on the stick-shift. She quickly scooted back into the passenger seat, and unbuckled her seat belt. Nick held his hand out for her. Olivia surprised herself when she took it, and allowed him to pull her out of the vehicle.

"Sorry for waking you," Nick said as he locked the car.

"That's okay," Olivia said. "Where are we?" she asked, looking around. They were parked beside a meter on a crowded street. Olivia could see the ocean from the sidewalk, and the salty breeze washed over her. She couldn't help but smile.

"I knew you'd like Miami," Nick said beside her. "We're going to this little restaurant I like to eat at when I'm in town."

"Who said I liked it? I can however appreciate a nice view," Olivia threw a glance at her partner, and noticed his smirk.

"Come on. I'm starving, and I think you should try the Cuban sandwich here before you make up your mind about Miami," Nick grinned.

"Sure," Olivia said. Nick placed a hand on the small of her back, and led her up the sidewalk.

He'd been touching her a lot lately, even in New York. She'd gotten used to him placing his hands on her when he was helping her into a crime scene, or supporting her as she cuffed a suspect, but now he was touching casually. Her brain didn't know how to feel about the contact, but her body was enjoying it so she allowed him to keep his hand where it was.

As they made their way down the sidewalk, they were pressed into each other by the other people on the sidewalk. Nick's hand never left her back as they maneuvered through the crowd.


	3. Chapter 2: Relaxed

Chapter 2: Relaxed.

Olivia nervously circled her fingertip around the top of her wine glass as they waited for their food to arrive at the table. She felt uncomfortable being here with Nick; maybe because she hadn't spent this much down time with a co-worker since Elliot, possibly because she was surprised to find that she actually genuinely enjoyed hanging out with him. They'd always respected each other at work, but now Olivia got to see a more personal side of Nick Amaro that she'd never gotten the chance to really experience before.

"It's nice seeing you like this," Nick commented as he looked at her from across the table.

"Like what?" Olivia asked, picking up her wine and taking a sip.

"Relaxed. Happy. It's good to see you smiling," Nick said. Olivia turned away and focused her attention out the window. She appreciated Nick's kindness. She'd never spent time with someone quite like him before, and the more time they enjoyed together, the more she liked being with him. That scared the shit out of her.

"Olivia, I meant that in the best possible way," Nick said when he noticed she'd turned away from him. "It's just good to see you outside of work."

"I know, Nick. Thank you," Olivia nodded. "Really."

He opened his mouth to reply, but her phone dinged. She threw him an apologetic glance, and dug around in her beyond cluttered bag for her iPhone.

"Excuse me," Olivia murmured as she opened the new text message that had popped up on the small screen. It was only a notification of bad weather heading in Miami's direction. She ignored it, and placed her phone back in her purse. "Sorry."

They engaged in more small talk as they waited, but eventually Olivia ran out of generic responses to give him. He wanted to know how she was doing, he was prying into her personal life. She needed to switch the tables.

"How's Maria?"

The moment the words escaped her mouth, she regretted them. Nick instantly deflated, and almost looked upset. This was why she didn't enjoy talking to people about anything other than work. She always managed to offend.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Olivia mumbled out, putting her wine down.

"No, it's okay," Nick smiled sadly. "When I stood at the podium, ring in hand, looking at Maria I never expected this outcome," he chuckled. "I haven't talked to her for more than five minutes since she moved to Washington. But Zara comes out every other week, which screws up her entire schedule. We're still working some kinks out of our shared custody agreement."

Olivia didn't know what to say. When she'd asked about his ex-wife, she hadn't really expected an honest response from him. Now she knew that his ex was ignoring him from Washington, and his daughter was being tossed between her two parents like she was on an unstable roller coaster. Olivia didn't know what she could say.

"Well-" Olivia began, but thankfully she was saved by the waiter. Her food was placed neatly in front of her, and she was glad she'd trusted Nick. Her Cuban sandwich looked delicious.

"Thanks," Nick smiled at the waiter, and then turned his full attention back to her. Olivia wasn't sure if she liked the way he was looking at her; his dark brown orbs staring into hers. She quickly turned back to her sandwich.

"You were saying?" Nick prompted, his body leaning across the table to get closer to her.

"Uh- I was saying," Olivia searched her brain for something to say. "This sandwich looks like perfection on a plate. Let's eat."

She could tell that Nick was reluctant to let the subject drop, he'd apparently been interested in her opinion on his divorce. Why he cared about what she thought, was a mystery to her.

She took her first bite out of the sandwich that she had allowed Nick to order for her. "This is-" she couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped as she tried to speak. "Fantastic."

Nick grinned and picked a fry off her plate. "I know."

* * *

Olivia leaned back and let her head fall against the back of the booth.

Nick had finished his Cuban sandwich in record time, which gave him an excellent opportunity to steal fries off Olivia's plate. Every time she looked away from him, he would casually slide his hand across the table, and carefully pluck a golden fry from her plate. He'd eaten half her order- and he was positive she hadn't noticed.

"Enjoying my fries?" Olivia questioned as she took a sip from her fourth glass of wine.

Nick nearly choked on said fry.

"It's okay. You know I would've given them to you, Amaro," Olivia smiled as she shoved her plate towards him.

"I was having fun stealing them," Nick admitted as he took another fry and popped it into his mouth. Olivia simply hummed and took a long drink from her glass.

"That's your fourth drink," Nick pointed out as he chewed his food.

"It's my fourth. Good thing your driving," Olivia shrugged, and tipped the half empty glass back- quickly chugging the rest.

Nick pulled out his wallet and slapped down two twenties to cover their food, and Olivia's drinks. Nick saw Olivia move to protest, but he shook his head.

"This was my treat, Olivia," Nick said as he stood from the booth. "You ready?"

Olivia nodded, and set her empty glass down. She quickly slipped out of the booth they'd been occupying for nearly an hour. Nick noticed she was swaying lightly, and placed a steadying hand on the small of her back as he guided her out of the small restaurant.

Nick watched her as they made their way to the car. The sun was already going down, and the breeze was picking up. Her chocolate brown locks flowed with the wind as she walked. Nick caught himself thinking about what her hair would feel like if he were to run his fingers through it. He'd been having random little thoughts like these about his partner more frequently over the past couple months.

He often found himself thinking about her eyes as he brought her coffee every morning, his gaze would wander to her lips when she briefed them on a new case, and when his fingers would brush up against hers as he handed her a file- he would think about the softness of her skin. How badly he wanted to run his hands over her flesh.

"Nick?" Olivia's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked to her, and she looked back at him.

"Isn't this the car?" Olivia spoke, her eyes drifting to the vehicle behind them. Nick finally noticed that they'd been standing in front of the car for a few minutes, and he'd made no move to unlock the doors.

"Sorry," Nick blushed. He quickly unlocked the car door for her, and held it open. Olivia shot him a glance, but climbed into the passenger seat. Nick waited patiently as she got situated, and then he closed her door for her.

* * *

After three attempts Olivia finally managed to get her key card into the lock on her hotel door. She opened the door, and rushed inside. Nick followed her into her room.

"You definitely got the better room," Nick murmured as he looked out the wide window that allowed him to see the lights of Miami's shops from up above. He could even see the beach.

"What? No window in your room?" Olivia questioned as she dug pajamas from her travel bag.

"Not with a view like this," Nick tossed over his shoulder as he took in the magnificence of Miami at night. "Wow."

"You're closer to the emergency exits," Olivia joked as she looked for her toothbrush in her bag. Nick turned away from the window, and moved closer to her.

"Thank you for letting me take you out today, Liv," Nick said: his voice so low, he could've been whispering. Olivia looked up from her bag, and focused her eyes on him.

"I had fun, Nick. Really." She gave him a small smile, and then averted her gaze.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Breakfast before we go pick up Traymore?" Nick asked hopefully. He enjoyed spending time with Olivia, and he would take any excuse to spend even more free time with her. He liked seeing her relaxed, no worries.

"Yeah," Olivia answered as she gathered her toothbrush, soap, and clothes into her arms. "Goodnight, Nick."

"Night, Liv," he replied as she moved into the bathroom. He heard the shower start, and then a dip in the water pressure as she climbed in. Nick moved back over to her window- looking out into the Miami night. He could faintly see a couple walking hand-in-hand on the shoreline. He turned away from the window and let himself out of Olivia's room.

He didn't feel like going back to his room. Nick tucked his own key card back into his pocket, and moved towards the elevators. He would go for a walk on the beach. He needed to think.


End file.
